This invention relates generally to internal combustion engines and, more particularly, to ported cylinder sleeve liners for use in two-stroke internal combustion engines. More particularly still, this invention relates to methods and apparatus for manufacturing ported cylinder sleeve liners through the lost foam casting process.
Ported cylinder sleeve liners adapted for use in two-stroke internal combustion engines have been sand cast using sand cores to form the ports. Accuracy in the finished casting, particularly in the area of the port edges, requires accurate positioning of the sand cores and can be difficult to achieve.